deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Season 1 B4B
Ancient- Sparta vs Samurai Armor vs Armor Shield vs Sword From birth, these warriors live to kill They faced many enemies, proving their effectiveness in battle And now, the two most famous warriors of Europe and Asia fight……. Like my intro? Cool. SAMURAI VS SPARTAN REVIEW Match The Samurai’s biggest weakness is the lack of a shield, while the Spartan has the largest and deadliest shield yet. However the Spartan’s weapon can be damaged when hitting the Samurai’s armor. Yet the Samurai’s weapons can’t pierce the Spartan’s shield or armor. Both styles avoided kills with their shorter weapons and focused at midrange. The Spartan’s shield and spear combo defeated the Samurai’s two handed weapons, claiming victory. Weapons Compared with the previous fights *the Aspis is less lethal against armored opponents like the Samurai and more lethal against unarmored Ninjas. *the Apsis however is more lethal than the Viking Shield and is more durable, meaning the Samurai couldn’t defeat his disadvantage of having no shield while the Spartan’s shield based fighting style gave him a huge edge. *the Spartan had a weaker less accurate projectile than the Viking’s, allowing the Samurai more Long Ranged advantage with the Yumi but the Spartan’s armor and shield protected him most of the time. The Yumi’s ability to EYESHOT (god I love that) did give it A LOT of kills though. *the Kanabo could break most of the Spartan’s weapons easily and penetrate his armor, hurting his body directly. With his bronze helmet having no defense against a small ball and chain, it couldn’t stop the Kanabo, explaining how the Kanabo had more kills in B4B. *the Spartan only used his sword after losing his spear, meaning that the Samurai needed to destroy the spear then get around the shield with his Katana, which just isn’t practical. You should never go this short ranged against a Spartan. The Ninja was more agile and didn’t have the Samurai’s variety of GOOD weapons, so that might explain the Ninja having more kills… I don’t know really… *While the Naginata was still effective, the Spartan Dory could be used with his shield. So the Samurai had to block his attacks with the breakable Naginata, while the Spartan could easily block attacks with his shield while still having his spear. *Although the Dory would bend sometimes, it does have another tip on the other side. Besides, I would think the Spartan would aim for the weakspots. I love that this is a close match, because both of these guys are True Warriors. Rarely do you see any warriors that compare to these guys, it’s like watching Chuck Norris fight Bruce Lee. Modern- Spetsnaz vs IRA Match What you got here is armed civilians using a limited budget against the elite modern soldier; battle harden, skilled and armed with the best possible weapons. Losing a war doesn’t mean your soldiers were pathetic, it means your generals were retarded. The Spetsnaz, like the Americans, overwhelmed the Taliban in many fair fights. The IRA had to use superior strategy than their British enemies, and you know, were not constantly carpet-bombed. Imagine if real life special forces had intelligent commanders, them the terrorists would be so screwed. But no, the Taliban fought idiots, and the IRA fought idiots, which is why their terrorist armies survived so long. Face it, the IRA are nowhere near as skilled as Spetsnaz. Weapons Compared with the previous fights * Revolvers have no reloading in a gunfight. Even though you have the larger caliber, a shot to the head will kill with either pistol, so having less rounds or a sluggish reload time just isn’t worth the added killpower. *Why did the AK-47 lose to the AR-15 but the AR-15 lose to the AK-74? Well we need to compare the 47 to the 74 (one thing to notice is that 74 is the number 47 backwards… what a coincidence). Modern rifles like the AR-15 have less knockback than the AK-47, allowing someone to fire long ranged with better aim and rate of fire. The AK-74 has lighter bullets, creating this less knockback while having the AK design of almost never jamming. So with superior skill, similar performance and superior logistics, Spetsnaz win. *As I said before, the IRA’s sniper rifle looks more like an assaultrifle in design and so it wouldn’t be the best sniper rifle because its trying too hard to be multiple things. The Dragunov knows exactly what it wants to be, and what it wants to be is in your skull from half a mile away. *Flamethrowers are better in a Hollywood scene. You saw the fight, a subtle shotgun is just as lethal as a flamethrower, but is more agile. Besides shotguns have about twice the range as the flamethrower. *Because the IRA is facing more battle efficient weapons, the fights are shorter and so they couldn’t trap the Spetsnaz with the NailBombs as often. It still had a bigger boom and would be used more often then a grenade, but explosives just aren’t useful squad on squad. *Slingshot, fuck it. Of course a knife will beat a slingshot, especially since both can be projectiles but the lethal one is more obvious. I knew the Spetsnaz would win, but I didn’t think it would be the biggest landslide victory yet. Category:Blog posts